User talk:LittleSister
Welcome Hi, welcome to BioShock Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Stigma-231 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BlueIsSupreme (Talk) 02:43, January 19, 2010 RE:Questions Hey, there! Thanks for messaging me. I'm glad that you came to me, or anyone, really, when you needed help. Welcome to Wikia, and welcome to the BioShock Wiki! Wikia is a massive project. Each wiki is essentially made by its contributors, with all of its information and such made by them. Typically, anyone can edit a wiki unless settings are made against it. However, on the BioShock Wiki, we welcome all. At your current user level, a normal user, you can edit pages, just like you edited my talk page here. You can upload images, you can make pages. You can do pretty much everything you need to! Administrators are pretty much just users with some extra buttons. User pages are spaces on the wiki made where you can tell everyone all about you. You might have seen mine when you were getting to my talk page, even! You can find mine at User:Stigma-231. You can edit your user page to your heart's content and customize it in any way you want—as long as it doesn't violate any rules, you can do anything to it. When I ask someone to sign their comment with four tildes (~~~~), I'm asking them to leave their signature, so that I know who signed it and when. It makes things much, much easier for me and for everyone. So please, in the future, be sure to sign your comments! You can personalize your signature at . Again, I'd like to welcome you to the wiki, and to thank you for coming to me with your questions. If you have anymore, I implore that you ask someone! I would be very happy to help you out. There's no way of knowing unless you ask, now is there? I hope to see more editing out of you in the future! I'll see you around, I suppose. Please, enjoy your time here. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠powerful phrase {τalk}{ } 05:44, January 19, 2010 (UTC) P.S., what showed up at the end of my comment is my customized signature plus the time stamp. Four tildes shows your signature and the exact time you left the edit. Three only shows your signature, while five shows only the timestamp. Hope that helps! Regarding Forums Thanks for your interest. Yes, any user can create a new forums topic, and to do so, simply go to Forum:Watercooler and click to add a topic if it not already being discussed. I might add, in my most humble assessment, that forums here are particularly useless. If you wish to discuss something for fun or otherwise, I recommend creating a user blog from the "Blog" tab next to your "Talk Page" tab. These are a very easy format to follow, you can still put links, and they seem to be much more active and popular with users in general. Let me know if there is anything else you require. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 02:15, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Blue is correct. Blogs are much more popular than forums, and i have a few blogs myself. you need help with anyhing just ask me and the other featured users (that are active). GeneralOwnage55 13:30, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey what's your favorite plasmid. its for your profile on The Disciples of Ownage. GeneralOwnage55 19:13, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Nitro Splicers Not being needy at all. When talking about a particular subject like the one you asked, it is best to write your question on the talk page of the article. So in this case, you would go to the Nitro Splicer article, and click "Discussion" in the upper corner, and type your question. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 02:40, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Or, what you just did worked out fine. :) [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 02:47, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Featured Users Featured users are the top seven contributors to the wiki by number of edits. And probably, the most knowledgeable users. :) [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 07:38, January 20, 2010 (UTC)